Cluck
|kana = クルック |rōmaji = Kurukku |also known as = Chicken |name = Cluck |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Female |hair = Blue |eyes = Pink |affiliation = Hunters Association Zodiacs (Biology Division) |occupation = Botanical Hunter Zodiacs (Chicken) Dancer Musician |type = Unknown |japanese voice = Megumi Han |abilities = |Abilities = |image gallery = yes}} Cluck (クルック, Kurukku) is a Botanical Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Chicken" (酉, Tori).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 She is also part of the Biology Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Appearance Cluck is a slim woman who has light hair gathered by a feathered circlet. She wears a blue and white dress covered with feathers to represent her codename. Personality Cluck is short-tempered and direct, but not unreasonable. When enraged, she tends to repeat what she says. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death Cluck, alongside the others Zodiacs, is called to vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 She and the other Zodiacs are hostile against Pariston, especially after he proposes himself as the new Chairman. She is also forced to follow Ging's rules to elect the new Chairman and thanks to her ability she is the one who sends the voting form to every single Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 320 She then follows the election as a viewer and like everyone, gets shocked when Pariston leaves the position of Chairman of the Hunter Association, making Cheadle Yorkshire the new chairman. Dark Continent Expedition arc During a meeting with the Zodiacs, Cluck watches a video of the appearance of Beyond Netero and his claim to be Isaac Netero's son. Later, it is revealed that the late Netero left a video that explains that they need to launch an expedition to the Dark Continent to beat Beyond's own expedition.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs move on to discuss their plans of action. Cluck is seen getting impatient and just wanted the group to decide what to do. The discussion was put on hold when Beyond Netero himself called. When the Zodiacs meet him in person he tells then to contact V5 and let them know they captured him. He then proposes a "give and take" with them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 The nine Hunters witness Cheadle and Beyond's following conversation from outside the cell.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Later, Cluck is present when Beyond signs the contract with the terms the Hunters Association has set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand and asks about how many infiltrators on Netero's side that the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. However, Mizaistom quickly asks Kurapika to talk about this outside the meeting room where Mizaistom explains to Kurapika about the situation and asks him to keep his theory to himself for the time being. The Zodiacs continues to sum up their preparations for the journey, with Cluck commenting that intelligence and vegetation collecting will begin upon landing. She is assigned to the Biology Division. When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Cluck is left flabbergasted by the announcement that a spy is likely to be hiding among the Zodiacs. Like the others, she agrees to reveal his powers. However, unbeknownst to her, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and she is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 When the Black Whale finally departs, Cluck attends a meeting with three other Zodiacs, Sanbica Norton, Tokyarine and another Hunter.Hunter x Hunter, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers Being one of the Zodiacs, Cluck is one of the best Hunters. Her authority in the Hunters Association is inferior only to that of Cheadle. Although her powers were only used to deliver messages, she is likely to be strong in combat, as the Zodiacs were also sparring partners of Netero. Nen Cluck's Nen abilities have yet to be fully revealed, but she demonstrated to be capable of controlling pigeons, if not other birds as well. She must be very proficient in Nen, since she used them to deliver communications to every Hunter, making it more than one six hundred messengers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Giving what little is known about her ability, it seems as though at least this skill belongs to the Manipulation type, as the other characters could control living beings fell in this category (Squala manipulated a pack of dogs and Baise whomever she kissed). Trivia *Cluck's name possibly originates from the word "Kurukku", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound pigeons make, or it could be from the sound chickens make in many languages, which may also be spelled "cluck". *Cluck shares the same voice actor as Gon Freecss in the 2011 anime. References Navigation fr:Kurukku ru:Курук Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Biology Division